Payback's A Bitch
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan) Mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and Minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton) Mentions of Peyton/Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

**Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

_Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan), mentions of Nathan/Peyton (Pathan/Neyton), mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or there would have been a totally hot Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Taylor, Love Square plus One whatever that is._

* * *

**Chapter: Cheaters &amp; Revenge**

* * *

In the library Peyton and Lucas were kissing like there was no tomorrow. They weren't worried about anyone finding them because they were in the secluded part of the library.

Brooke and Nathan had an English book report due and went to the library to find their books. Brooke was supposed to go with Peyton and Nathan was supposed to meet up with Lucas but they were unfortunately busy.

Brooke and Nathan treaded into the secluded part of the library. They tried not to make a noise as they already got shouted at twice by the librarian for laughing too loud.

As they get closer they can hear giggling and the sounds of moaning. Brooke removes the book from the shelf and they see Lucas and Peyton. Both Brooke and Nathan are extremely angry. Brooke turns to Nathan and says, "You wanna help me get revenge on their lieing cheating, skanky asses?"

Nathan sexily smirks and deviously replies, "Hell yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"This." Brooke says with a fiery gaze, as she runs her finger flirtatiously down his chest.

They both lean in. Nathan's lips presses against Brooke's softly but soon the kiss turns more passionate. Nathan's one hand cups her face and his other hand trails down to her waist. Brooke's hands end up in his hair.

Nathan's tongue traces across her teeth and she gives him enterance. He nips at her lip and she moans loudly. She breaks the kiss because she's out of breath and blurts out, "Damn, you're a great kisser! No wonder she kept going back to you."

Nathan cockily smirks, "That's not all I can do."

"Oh yeah? Then you'll have to show me some time." Brooke flirts back.

"Or I could show you right now and let you have your revenge fantasy." He flirts back.

Instead of replying with words she kisses him again this time a lot more needy. She breaks the kiss only for a moment and pulls his head back, kissing his neck earnestly.

This time he breaks the contact and latches onto her neck, placing soft kisses and then roughly yet gently sucking onto her neck leaving hickeys where ever he pleased.

She moans louder and louder and Lucas and Peyton can hear them. They didn't know who the noise was coming from so they went to inspect. Peyton held onto Lucas' sweaty hand. Lucas gives her a small smile. They walk to where the noise is coming from.

They see Brooke and Nathan making out. Nathan's one hand is up the back of her shirt and his other hand is cupping her soft cheek. Brooke's legs are wrapped around Nathan torso and her hands are moving through his hair.

Lucas and Peyton were stunned for a few moments before they both scream out, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Brooke let's her feet touch the ground softly and she removes her hands from his lucious dark brown locks. Nathan let's his fingers draw circles on her back before removing them gently. He removes his other hand from her face and they both turn around to face Lucas and Peyton.

"What you guys get to make-out and we don't?" Nathan raises an eyebrow at them.

Lucas and Peyton both open their mouths to answer and they have nothing to say, so they promptly close it. Brooke and Nathan smirk.

Then Peyton looks angrily at Brooke, "How could you do that to Lucas, I thought you loved him?!"

And Lucas looks angrily at Nathan, "And you, I thought you loved Haley?! How could you do this to me?! I'm your brother!"

Brooke looks at Peyton, "No P Sawyer, how could you do this to me?! You want to judge me while you're screwing my boyfriend?!"

She turns to Lucas, "And you, how dare you judge him?! You're screwing my best friend! Haley left him! She has no right to him! And you want him to choose you over someone his known for most of his life?! You chose Haley over him! He has every right to do the same!

Nathan finally speaks up and says, "She's right! Both of you can go fuck yourselves! Unless you're not done fucking each other! Behind your girlfriend's and your best friend's back, whom might I add you've known since you were five! She was the one who helped with everything! She was the one who always stood by you! And now you do this to her! And you have the audacity to judge her!"

Brooke grips Nathan's hand and pulls him out behind her. She lets go of his hand and bitch slaps Peyton across her face. She looks to Nathan but he's staring at Peyton in disappointment.

Nathan says to Peyton, "I'm disappointed in you Peyton. You're lucky you're a girl of I would hit you by now."

He turns to Lucas, "You on the other hand, are not so lucky."

He lifts his right hand up and curls his fist into a ball and aims right for Lucas. He hits Lucas square in the face and pulls his arm back. He punches Lucas again, this time in his right eye. He reels his hand back aiming for Lucas' other eye until Brooke places his hand on his arm to stops him.

Brooke looks into his enticing blue eyes, shakes her head and says, "He's not worth it..."

They walk out of there hurt on the inside but tough on the outside. Now they can heal each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review if you'd like me to continue with this or to just leave it as one-shot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)! PM me if you have any ideas for this or anyone of my other stories :)!**

* * *

**R &amp; R**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own James Lafferty even though I wish I did._

_Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan) Mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and Minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton) Mentions of Peyton/Nathan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews :)!**

**1\. kanikafultz123 : Thanks for the review:)! I will definitely be continuing :)!**

**2\. Callison(Guest) : You're right, I think they make a really good couple. I think that they understand each other, because they went through similar things. I'm more into writing stories with Nathan paired with someone other than Haley because we have a lot of Naley on the show and the other pairings with Nathan weren't really explored. Thanks for the review :)!**

**3\. Anyabindra1 : Thanks :)! I love them too and I will definitely be continuing 3!**

**4\. Guest: I told you, you sounded like a stalker dude, LOL. Thanks for the review :)!**

**5\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! Thank you, I love writing :)!**

**6\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! I will.**

**7\. hmm : I do love Naley, don't get me wrong, its just that its always about Naley on the show, so other pairings with Nate weren't really explored. Nathan and Brooke make an amazing couple, personality and looks wise. They understand each other in a way others wouldn't, because they've went through similar things. Leyton will be a bit OOC at first, so bare with me. But once they work through their issues... There will be a bit of bashing at first, because even though I like Lucas and Peyton there's no excuse for what they did. It's Peyton's fault for rejecting him in the first place, if she didn't Brooke wouldn't have had a chance to go after him. There will a happy ending for them at the end, just not yet. The main couple is definitely Brathan though. Thanks for the review :)!  
Sorry for the overly long replies. Thanks for the reviews again. The more reviews the faster I update :)! Check out my other stories :)! Sorry if it's a bit short but the next chapter is already in progress :D!**

**And on with the story...**

* * *

_**Previously on Payback's A Bitch**_

_Brooke grips Nathan's hand and pulls him out behind her. She lets go of his hand and bitch slaps Peyton across her face. She looks to Nathan but he's staring at Peyton in disappointment._

_Nathan says to Peyton, "I'm disappointed in you Peyton. You're lucky you're a girl or I would hit you by now."_

_He turns to Lucas, "You on the other hand, are not so lucky."_

_He lifts his right hand up and curls his fist into a ball and aims right for Lucas. He hits Lucas square in the face and pulls his arm back. He punches Lucas again, this time in his right eye. He reels his hand back aiming for Lucas' other eye until Brooke places his hand on his arm to stops him._

_Brooke looks into his enticing blue eyes, shakes her head and says, "He's not worth it..."_

_They walk out of there hurt on the inside but tough on the outside. Now they can heal each other._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blame the Game**

* * *

Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott were absolutely furious.

Peyton was angry at Brooke for doing that to Lucas. She was angry at Nathan for defending Brooke and not being on her side. But most of all she was angry at one, Lucas Eugene Scott, for not defending her, for not helping her and for just standing there like a frikin zombie.

* * *

Lucas on the other hand was furious with everyone including himself. He was angry at Nathan for breaking the guy code, which is pretty ironic since he did it first. He was angry at him for speaking down to him like he was a piece of scum. And most of all he was angry at him for just touching Brooke in the first place.

He was also angry at Brooke for doing this to him. How could she?! And with his own brother?! How dare she?! Why did she even let Nathan touch her in the first place?! How long has it been going on?!

Next on his list of people he was angry at is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She was a beautiful angel that seduced him. If it wasn't for her this never would have happened! He would have been faithful to Brooke. Peyton was the one who led him astray. The reason he became this person. And this person is someone he doesn't like very much.

But the person he was the most angry is himself. He did this. He allowed it to happen. He hurt her. He's the reason. If only he hadn't...Then maybe they would have...So many possibilities...So many answers. Its all his fault.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Nathan and Brooke step out of the library. Nathan with his temper only slightly in control and Brooke with tears trail from her tired eyes onto her puffy cheeks.

Nathan looks at her and softly says, "Come on, let's go."

She nods slightly and tries to smile but ends up sobbing. He wraps his arms around her and she sobs into his rock hard chest. She feels him hold her and she rests against him. She loves the way he enveloped her in a hug. He slowly and carefully leads her to his car.

She's about to get in when she stops, "Wait, what about my car?"

He smiles sincerely and replies, "We'll get it later."

She brightens up slightly at the way he said 'We'll get it later,' not 'I'll get it later' or 'You'll get it later,' but 'We'll get it later.'

Its quite silent in the car, the only noises are the revving of the engine and the music playing. The silence isn't awkward or weird, its a comfortable silence. A sort of understanding that they don't really feel like talking.

Nathan finally breaks the silence when he makes a stop for fuel, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Brooke shakes her head from side to side. "Ok," Nathan replies and leaves the car to go fill up the gas tank.

He comes back into the car with a bag.  
"So I got ice-cream, urmm marshmallows, hot chocolate powder to make hot chocolate, two delicious chocolate milkshakes with extra cream and chocolate sprinkles, strawberries and cream and extra greasy fries." Nathan says referring to the comfort food he bought.

Brooke gives him a smile, not a small smile or a fake smile but just a big, dimpled, Brooke smile and he offers his genuine smile in return.

"So, where are we going?" Brooke asks curiously.

"Well first to your house," Nathan begins. Brooke looks at him questioningly. "To get clothes, because we are going to the beach." Nathan explains excitedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :)! There will be a lot more Brathan in the next chapter. And there will be more surprises in store. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I type :)!**

* * *

**Read and Review please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	3. Chapter 3

**Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own James Lafferty even though I wish I did._

_Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan) Mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and Minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton) Mentions of Peyton/Nathan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews 3**

**1\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! You'll see soon ;)!**

**2\. anyabindra1: Thanks for the review :)! I'm going to try to update as fast as I can, I'm currently working on two One Tree Hill stories (this one and The Unknown Son) that are getting most of my attention so they will be updated the fastest.**

**3\. Josephine (Guest): Thanks for the review :)! I'm glad you like it:)!**

* * *

**_Previously on Payback's A Bitch_**

_He comes back into the car with a bag.  
"So I got ice-cream, urmm marshmallows, hot chocolate powder to make hot chocolate, two delicious chocolate milkshakes with extra cream and chocolate sprinkles, strawberries and cream and extra greasy fries." Nathan says referring to the comfort food he bought._

_Brooke gives him a smile, not a small smile or a fake smile but just a big, dimpled, Brooke smile and he offers his genuine smile in return._

_"So, where are we going?" Brooke asks curiously._

_"Well first to your house," Nathan begins. Brooke looks at him questioningly. "To get clothes, because we are going to the beach." Nathan explains excitedly._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day at the Beach**

* * *

Brooke went up the stairs and entered her room. 'What to wear, what to wear...'

'Hmm,' Brooke bites her lip as she spots sexy red two piece lying in her closet. She smirks as she slips it on. She spots a white see-through cover up.

'Now I'm ready,' Brooke smirks as she goes downstairs.

* * *

Nathan is sitting in the car already changed. He's wearing a white wife-beater, a black swimming shorts and a pair of designer black sunglasses.

His jaw drops and he lowers his sunglasses checking her out. He can see her sexy red two piece through her see-through white cover up and she smirks. She knows she's won and he knows he has to get her back. He smirks in return, formulating a plan.

The drive is silent except for the music. They both keep sneaking glances at one another when the other isn't looking.

* * *

When they arrive at the beach, Nathan knows exactly what he is going to do. They get out of the car and get ready to start walking to the beach. He slips of his wife beater and throws it into the car.

This time its her jaw that's dropping at his bulging muscles all over his body and his six pack glistening with sweat. He smirks at the way she's gazing him and starts walking towards a beach. She follows him still staring. 'Now that's payback,' Nathan smirks.

They find a couple of beach chairs and relax.

"Hey would you put some sunscreen on my back?" Brooke asks flirtatiously.

Nathan starts to feel aroused. 'Damn it! Does she know what she's doing to me?! Fuck! Now I'm going to her who's boss.' Nathan smirks.

He squirts some sunscreen onto his palm. He gently rubs some onto his back, he starts going in circular movements, putting pressure in the right places. He massages her so well she starts to moan quite loudly. He stops for a second, stands up and whispers in her ear, "There's no one the beach, do you know what that means?"

Brooke looks confused and says, "What?"

He pauses for effect. "Skinny dipping," He whispers in her ear flirtatiously as he undoes the string on her swim suit top.

She giggles, slips it off and jumps on his back as he runs in to the sea. They start splashing each other and soon they're having tons of fun.

As soon as they're done, they grab their clothes, put it on, giggling and laughing as they run to the Nathan's dad's beach house.

* * *

They reached the beach house and Nathan opened the door and let her walk in first, like a true gentleman.

"So I was thinking..." Brooke started off.

"Yeah?" Nathan giving her the 'go ahead' look.

"Urmm never mind, I'm just gonna go shower." Brooke said chickening out.

Brooke feels the warm water on her body and she can't help but think about Nathan and they way her body lights on fire from his every touch.

This is crazy right? You can't go from being in love with someone to liking someone else, right? RIGHT?!

Nathan on the other hand spends his shower wondering what Brooke was going to say. Did she want to stop them? What they have? Who is he kidding? They're not even dating.

* * *

Brooke gets out of the shower and changes quickly before her hormones can take control of her body. Unfortunately Nathan didn't have the same idea, because he walked into the kitchen shirtless, wearing only his boxers.

ONLY his boxers.

'No Brooke, don't go there. You can't go there!' Brooke scolds herself.

"So Brooke about what happened in the library..." Nathan begins, eyeing Brooke for her reaction. Brooke looks and feels flustered at the way his eyes trail over her.

Nathan is satisfied with her reaction. He knows she wants him like he wants her.

Brooke sips on a glass of orange juice and chokes out, "Yeah?"

"I have a proposal," Nathan begins. Brooke spits out her orange juice at her those shocking words,"WHAT?"

"Not that kind of proposal," Nathan chuckles. "I was thinking more along the lines of Friends with Benefits. I know you just Brooke up with Lucas and Haley left, so neither of us are ready to start dating and I thought that this would be better than having a bunch of one-night stands with strangers," Nathan finishes off.

Brooke feels a little disappointed but she knows he's right. She's not really ready to get back in the dating world just yet.  
And if it means having Nathan in any way or form, her answer is so YES!

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Scott, I'm in" Brooke says flirtatiously.

"Not yet you aren't," Nathan flirts right back wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

And Brooke giggles before winking and giving him a dimpled smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know if you guys got the innuendo =D LOL.**

**Thanks for the reviews :). Next update when the story has 15 reviews :)! Thanks for reading :)! Be sure to review if you want the story to continue and to be updated faster.**

**I love Brathan, but I don't want them to just jump into a real relationship yet. I know some of you are disappointed but I want them to connect on an emotional level and help each other get over past loves.**

* * *

**Read &amp; Review please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own James Lafferty even though I wish I did._

_Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan) Mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and Minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton) Mentions of Peyton/Nathan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews 3**

**1\. Khaleesii (Guest): Thanks for review:)! Looks like you got that update ;)!**

**2\. kanikafultz123: Don't worry that's why the story's heading :)! Thanks for the review:)!**

**3\. anyabindra1: Thank you :)! And Thanks for the review :)!**

**4\. delphine05: Thanks for the review :)! I'm so glad people love this story :)!**

**5\. bookfreak25: Thank you so much :)! Your review made my day :D! I agree with what you said about their pasts and their families, which is why I think they make the perfect couple, because they can understand each other. I agree about that, Brooke would never want to become Peyton and Nathan wouldn't want anyone to feel the way he did when Haley left him. You got your update :)! Thanks for the review :)!**

**That's 15 reviews for Payback's A Bitch so you got your update as promised :)!**

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review and make sure to check the Author's Note at the bottom :)!**

* * *

_**Previously On Payback's A Bitch**_

_"I have a proposal," Nathan begins. Brooke spits out her orange juice at her those shocking words,"WHAT?"_

_"Not that kind of proposal," Nathan chuckles. "I was thinking more along the lines of Friends with Benefits. I know you just Brooke up with Lucas and Haley left, so neither of us are ready to start dating and I thought that this would be better than having a bunch of one-night stands with strangers," Nathan finishes off._

_Brooke feels a little disappointed but she knows he's right. She's not really ready to get back in the dating world just yet.  
And if it means having Nathan in any way or form, her answer is so YES!_

_"That's actually a pretty good idea, Scott, I'm in" Brooke says flirtatiously._

_"Not yet you aren't," Nathan flirts right back._

* * *

**Chapter 4: You might A Bitch, but I'm THE Bastard**.

* * *

For the last Wednesday and Thursday their Friends with Benefits thing was working out quite well. They had three days off from school. But now it was Friday and there was going to be a party at Vegas' house and some shit was going to go down.

They decided to keep their "relationship" a secret so Nathan arrived with the guys and Brooke arrived with the girls, both wearing identical smirks.

Lucas and Peyton arrived together. "Like the sickening couple they were," Brooke thought bitterly.

So Brooke decided some payback was in order and grabbed the nearest guy, who happened to be Vegas, and pulled him onto the dance floor, grinding against him. She looked around and noticed Lucas' and Peyton's eyes on her and smirked. But then she noticed Nathan's enticing eyes on her and the jealously radiating from his body.

"Whatever, that's his own problem," Brooke thought

Nathan on the other hand was extremely jealous and began formulating a plan, because Brooke needed a taste of her own medicine.

Nathan grabbed the shot and emptied the contents of the glass into his mouth. The alcohol burned his throat, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting her back. She was his, no one else's.

He growled and slammed the glass onto the table and walked toward the dance floor.

Brooke chuckled to herself and thought, "Here he comes."

But instead of going to Brooke he made a Beeline straight passed her and asked Theresa if she wanted to dance. He was met with an immediate yes and they walked to the centre of the dance floor.

Brooke was livid, "How dare he?!"

As Theresa grinded against him he met Brooke's eyes.

After the song ended she stood there and Nate whispered cockily in her ear, "You might be A Bitch, but I'm THE Bastard."

He walked upstairs knowing he'd won. Brooke huffed and had half a mind not to follow him, but then again when had she ever listened to her mind. She followed him upstairs anyway knowing it was pointless to try and resist him, because she could never get enough of Nathan Royal Scott.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :D! I know its short I just wanted to update because I promised you guys an update at 15 reviews. Hope you liked it :)! I know its not very light and happy but I just love Jealous Nathan, because he is so damn hot ! And I wanted to know that they have feelings that are not only because of physical interaction, even though they don't realize it yet. I would have made this chapter longer but I wanted to keep this chapter sort of angsty whereas the next one will be more fluff :)!**

**And next I have a very important question, I'm not sure what the age group of all my readers are so I would like to ask you guys if I should leave the rating as T and let it just go as far as making out in words or if I should bump the writing up to M and get one of my author friends to write a smutty scene.**

**I'm good either way, but I wanted to give you guys a choice. Thanks for reading :)! Review and tell me what you think :)!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible and if I get another five reviews by tomorrow then I might be able to give you guys another update before I go back to school. Because updates won't be as frequent once school starts, sorry guys :(! So review if you want another update before I go back to school.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

**Read &amp; Review please :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


	5. Chapter 5

**Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own James Lafferty even though I wish I did._

* * *

_Summary: What if Nathan and Brooke walked in on Lucas and Peyton mid make-out session instead of Haley? Timelines are mixed together. It is set when Lucas was cheating on Brooke with Peyton, but Haley left for tour and Nathan said that if she left it was over. Nathan/Brooke (Brathan) Mentions of Brooke/Lucas (Brucas) and Minor Lucas/Peyton (Leyton) Mentions of Peyton/Nathan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews :)!**

**1\. anyabindra1: Thanks for the review :)! Its what keeps me going too! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer :D!**

**2\. Guest: Thank you :). And Thanks for the review :)!**

**3\. kanikafultz: This isn't all that long but the next chapter will be posted as soon as I get 5 reviews for this because I finished writing it :)! Thanks for the review :)!**

**4\. LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast: Thank you :)! Loved your review :)!**

* * *

_Previously on Payback's A Bitch_

_Brooke chuckled to herself and thought, "Here he comes."_

_But instead of going to Brooke he made a Beeline straight passed her and asked Theresa if she wanted to dance. He was met with an immediate yes and they walked to the centre of the dance floor._

_Brooke was livid, "How dare he?!"_

_As Theresa grinded against him he met Brooke's eyes._

_After the song ended she stood there and Nate whispered cockily in her ear, "You might be A Bitch, but I'm THE Bastard."_

_He walked upstairs knowing he'd won. Brooke huffed and had half a mind not to follow him, but then again when had she ever listened to her mind. She followed him upstairs anyway knowing it was pointless to try and resist him, because she could never get enough of Nathan Royal Scott._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nathan Scott is Back!**

* * *

Today is the day that would've been Nathan and Haley's anniversary. She didn't even pick up the phone to call him. And all he wanted to do was drink all day and party all night. But something was bugging him and that something was Brooke. How could he have gotten so jealous yesterday? It's not his place to be jealous, they're not dating...

"_Yet!_" screamed a little voice in the back of his mind. Nathan ignored the voice and was also going to ignore his phone until he realized it could be her.

"And what her would that be? Haley or **Brooke**?" Teased the little voice in his head.

Turns out it was an IM From Brooke.

* * *

Sign in to view instant message from **FabBDavis**

**HotShotScott23** has signed in

**FabBDavis**: Hey Natie :)!

**HotShotScott23**: Natie? =D LOL

**FabBDavis**: Yep, that's your new nickname :p!

**HotShotScott23**: Okay Brookie Cookie :) so what are you doing later ;)?

**FabBDavis**: What do you think I'm going to be doing ;)?

**HotShotScott23**: Me ;)

**FabBDavis**: Cocky much =D?

**HotShotScott23**: oh you know I am ;)... Time and place baby, time and place ;)

**HotShotScott23** has signed off

Brooke giggled after reading his message.

**FabBDavis** has signed off

* * *

Brooke turned her chair and came face-to-face with the calendar.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed.

Today - Naley anniversary

"Damn it! I got to get over there!" Brooke said to herself.

'He's probably so sad and heartbroken,' Brooke thought.

* * *

Nathan decided he wasn't going to mourn the bitch that abandoned him. Instead he was going to have an awesome time being Nathan Scott. First up on the Being the awesome Nathan Scott list is basketball! And since the school is closed, Dan or Deb would spot him at the house and Lucas would be at the River court, the next best option would be a Basketball video game.

Nathan was just going to spend the night at the apartment but then he thought, 'Screw this! I still have the Beach house key.'

He let a smirk cross his face and hopped in his car to head to the beach house.

_Nathan Scott is back..._

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you guys like it? I know it's short but I'm only updating at 23 reviews because I love the number 23 ;)... Or 25 review cause I love that number too :)!**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading :)!**

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review :)!**

* * *

**Awesomeness2502**


End file.
